<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contact Me by Itzavibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566053">Contact Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes'>Itzavibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collegue - Coffe AU - A pesar de que comparten mensajes día a día, Tobio ni en sus mejores fantasías imagina que al otro lado de la línea está Hinata Shoyo. </p><p>Una historia donde Hinata es la estrella que todos los equipos y setters desean, especialmente Kagayama Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Primera Vista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima contaba el ingreso en efectivo a la caja por tercera vez esa noche, faltaban 10 yenes, y jamás en todos los meses que llevaba trabajando, había faltado dinero, estaba furioso, sabía que no debía confiarle la registradora más de 10 segundos al rey de los estúpidos.</p>
<p>— Esto pasa cuando le das un poco de responsabilidad a alguien que no sabe sumar sin usar sus dedos— resopló a un volumen que no buscaba pasar desapercibido </p>
<p>— Tsukishima-Kun… ¿qué hemos dicho sobre mejorar la actitud con tus compañeros de trabajo …?— le reprendió amablemente Akaashi, estudiante de segundo año de periodismo, encargado de la tienda y probablemente la persona con más calma que jamás ha conocido Tsukishima.</p>
<p>El joven rubio, no respondió, se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a su compañero de trabajo, de cuarto y mejor amigo, quien ajeno a los reclamos se empeñaba en pulir la maquina de café hasta que esta reflejara su ceño fruncido. </p>
<p>Parecía que Akaashi iba a intervenir una vez más pero la campana de la entrada hizo que dos pares de ojos se fijaran en el par de chicos que acababan de entrar, afuera debía estar desatándose el fin del mundo, porque a pesar de ambos venir con paraguas, estaban mojados hasta los huesos</p>
<p>— Yo-ho, ¿Será que este trio de guapos caballeros podrían prepararnos la especialidad de la casa? — dijo el risueño y alto castaño </p>
<p>No lo vió, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, estaba enfocado en pulir la maldita maquina de café para evitar caer en la densa neblina que eran las quejas de Tsukishima, pero podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte… A Kageyama le hubiera encantado que las cosas fueran diferentes con su senpai, después de todo era uno de los jugadores más talentosos que había visto, jamás..., pero posterior a aquel incidente en junior high, Oikawa Tooru prefirió hacer como si él no existiera... literalmente… una vez fingió ser ciego antes que devolverle el saludo. </p>
<p>— Estamos cerrados Oikawa … San — Dijo Tobio, intentando que su intención de quitarle el honorífico, fuera igual de audaz a como sonó en su cabeza. </p>
<p>Oikawa centró su mirada en el chico de la caja registradora como si estos aún no les hubieran dado una respuesta. </p>
<p>— Oikawa, vamos… han dicho que ya han cerrado, ¿no … lo escuchaste? — preguntó el pelirrojo, intrigado de lo tenso que se ha puesto su acompañante, sin perder la tirante sonrisa, podría jurar que su ojo izquierdo está a punto de cerrarse… </p>
<p>Akaashi, quien era un experto en leer la situación, decidió intervenir… — Lo siento chicos… la registradora y la maquina están inhabilitadas por la noche, si gustan puedo ofrecerles algún jugo o té helado si es que pudieran pagar con tarjetas de crédito o débito. </p>
<p>— Akaashi San…  no es necesario que tenga este tipo de consideración … — susurró </p>
<p>Al parecer el oído de Oikawa Tooru, no había hecho más que agudizarse y no se iba a permitir quedar a la merced de los deseos de Tobio. </p>
<p>— Oh, perdón ¿he ofendido al dueño del lugar… pequeño Tobio-Chan? — soltó mirando de arriba a abajo a su antiguo Kohai. </p>
<p>— He dicho que no tenemos por qué ofrecerte un trato especial, cuando el letrero en la puerta dice claramente que estamos cerrados </p>
<p>Oikawa sentía el veneno correr por su boca esperando explotar, si no fuera porque Shoyo le ha llamado a la tierra presionando su antebrazo, hubiera corrido a enseñarle de una buena vez a ese mocoso que no puede hablarle en ese tono y resultar ileso, <i> esta vez Iwachan no te puede salvar sabandija </i> — pensó .</p>
<p>— Hey, cuida tus palabras, él sólo te pidió que hicieras tu trabajo … — dijo firme, intentando, sin éxito, no mirar al joven tras el mostrador</p>
<p>Hinata temblaba, odiaba usar ese tono, luchó por no esconderse tras Oikawa-San, pero es que antes que todo estaban sus amigos, y si bien la personalidad de su Senpai no era la mejor del mundo, entiende que ya hay demasiadas personas odiándole sólo por que no se han dado el tiempo de conocerlo,  recordó mentalmente disculparse (otro día) con el joven de ojos azul profundo. </p>
<p>— No te preocupes Sho-chan, larguémonos a algún Starbucks, ahí nos tratarán como merecemos, y los baristas son casi tan guapos como tú — dijo señalando a Akaashi, antes de salir guiñando un ojo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wow debe ser traumático que tu novio te hable así … — murmuró Tsukishima </p>
<p>El aire helado calaba en sus músculos, compartían un piso a diez minutos de distancia del café, pero ahora se sentía como si llevaran caminando horas. Estaba cansando, la primera ronda de exámenes no estuvo para nada bien, y esta vez tenía que esforzarse más en clases o lo terminarían sacando del equipo. </p>
<p>— No es mi novio, ambos… éramos parte de un equipo, jamás me sentí como su compañero, e intentó hacerme la estancia ahí lo más miserable que pudo, si a eso llamas romance, estás jodido Tsukishima… </p>
<p>— ¿Quieres que finja que me refiero a Oikawa, y omitamos la parte en que Hinata Shoyo te gritó? </p>
<p>—Él … el no es mi novio… idiota — Tobio odió que sus mejillas consiguieran calor propio con la idea </p>
<p>—  Claaaaaaaro, por eso revisas todas sus jugadas cuando no puedes dormir en las noches, ¿Cuánto te gustaría colocarla para él, no? — dijo levantando una ceja ladina en dirección a su amigo</p>
<p>— No uses ese tono, idiota…. </p>
<p>— Oh te mueres por colocársela….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, ¿qué tal? Esta historia es un gustito que me quiero dar para evadir mis responsabilidades universitarias y sumergirme en la supremacía de KageHina ♡♡♡</p><p>PD: 10 yenes es equivalente a 0,096 de dolar, realmente es nada, pero para Tsuki es inaceptable ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿Por qué no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No tuvieron suerte, las calles estaban sobrepasadas de agua, y la mayoría de los cafés habían cerrado, se había quedado hasta esa hora, al frío y la lluvia sólo para acompañar a Oikawa-San.</p><p>— ¿Sho-chan no crees que los días lluviosos son maravillosos?</p><p>Hinata notó que su senpai estaba obstinado a hacer parecer que la situación era mucho más glamorosa de lo que realmente era, aún con los dientes castañando de frio, Oikawa se esforzaba en sonreír…. Si la gente pudiera ver este lado de su senpai más seguido, quizás no le rechazarían tanto como ha visto Shoyo en los pocos meses que han sido compañeros de equipo.</p><p>— Claro que sí… Oikawa-San — dijo ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.</p><p>Tooru suspiro pesadamente, como peleando consigo mismo más que con otra persona …. — Sé lo que estás pensando Sho-chan… crees que soy una mala persona, y quizás lo sea, pero es que tu no sabes lo que es tener frente a ti a la persona que puede quitarte todo si quisiera, todo por lo que has trabajado, por lo que te has roto la espalda, por lo que has sudado sangre, todo lo que has pulido y trabajado …. aaaah— suspiró nuevamente observando detenidamente a su pequeño bloqueador — Suficiente… olvidé con quien hablaba, si ustedes vienen del mismo árbol …</p><p>— ¿Mismo árbol ?— preguntó confundido — Oikawa-San… ¿Me estás llamando genio? — dijo emocionado, sin esconder la sonrisa que la validación de su armador le provocaba</p><p>— Me rindo, ¡¡Te estaba mostrando las sombras de mi corazón Sho-Chan y tu te estás riendo!! …… — dijo disimulando mal un mohín.</p><p>— Vamos Oikawa-San, no seas tan duro conmigo, y tampoco deberías serlo con aquel chico… si dices que se parece a mi, no debe ser tan malo ¿o no?</p><p>— Si fueras armador, te aplastaría Sho-Chan, tienes suerte de ser mi mejor bloqueador — dijo y esta vez su sonrisa parecía sincera.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kenma K. 19:05 pm : </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shoyo, recuerda el informe que debemos presentar para Anatomía, no dejes que Oikawa te arrastre hasta tan tarde, puedes decirle que no… sabes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoyo H. 23:52 pm : </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lo había olvidado completamente, te debo la vida…. Oikawa-San es genial, hoy dijo que yo era su mejor bloqueador, puedes creerlo????, el gran rey me ha elogiado…. Buenas noches Kenma, nos reunimos en la entrada ? ? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenma K. 00:14 am : </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“Todo Japón cree que eres su mejor bloqueador, y Oikawa puede ser un cretino cuando quiere, no dejes que contamine tu espíritu. No puedo, encontrémonos directamente en el salón, te guardaré un asiento b.n” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoyo H. 00:16 am: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Buenas noches Kenma, duerme un poco por favor :3 “ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— ¿Que cuide mis palabras ? ¿acaso esa estrella es igual de pedante que Oikaw-San?… digo estaban juntos, parecían llevarse bien…</em>
</p><p>Tobio no pudo conciliar el sueño, y las malditas palabras de Tsukishima lo habían retenido de hacer a lo que usualmente recurría en sus noches de insomnio.</p><p>Estaba llegando tarde, olvidó conectar su teléfono, sentía sus mejillas rojas de frío, al parecer su bufanda no estaba cumpliendo con el trabajo de mantenerlo caliente, y parecía que toda la gente del área metropolitana había elegido cruzarse en su camino.</p><p>Decidió correr y omitir las miradas curiosas sobre su espalda, estaba cumpliendo un doble propósito, entrar en calor, y tratar de no llegar tan tarde a la clase de orientación.</p><p>— Hombre, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, luces del asco — preguntó preocupado el chico con constelaciones en su rostro.</p><p>Yamaguchi, a pesar de su timidez, posee gran coraje, o eso piensa Tobio, pues él ya se había conformado … al no congeniar con nadie, a vivir la experiencia universitaria en solitario, pero Tadashi se aferró a él ofreciéndole compañía y amistad sincera. Tobio pensó que sus únicos dos amigos, no podían ser más diferentes entre sí.</p><p>— He tenido una mala mañana, y una pésima noche — sacudió su cabeza, no necesitaba pensar en su último turno en la cafetería, se conformaba con no ver a su senpai ni a la horrible y pedante estrella nunca jamás — ¿ Qué me he perdido?</p><p>— hum… un proyecto bastante interesante, al que ya nos he inscrito — dijo sonriendo.</p><p>— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué proyecto?, Yamaguchi, sabes que estoy atrasado con casi todas mis asignaturas y tu me inscribes en un proyecto no obligatorio???, en serio, quieres morir tan joven?</p><p>— Calma Tobio-chan, sólo debes… responder, y tratar de ser amable.</p><p>Yamaguchi bien podría estar hablando árabe, porque Tobio no lograba entender nada de lo que su amigo le estaba contando.</p><p>Tadashi vio la confusión en los ojos de Tobio, y sólo pudo sonreír — La facultad de ingeniería y la de psicología se han unido en un proyecto… ya sabes por la alta tasa de suicidio del país — su amigo parecía aún más confundido — y han creado una plataforma de intercambio de mensajes entre las universidades de Tokio, ya sabes para hacernos más sociales, y menos deprimidos.</p><p>— No tengo tiempo para hablar con gente que no conozco Yamaguchi— soltó inmediatamente, aunque la idea le hacía sentido.</p><p>— Tienes que hablar con gente para conocerla Tobio-Chan, solo… revisa tu mail institucional, ahí enviaran todas las instrucciones, es un proyecto beta, probablemente tengas que hablar con una o dos personas, no creo que la plataforma esté tan avanzada.</p><p>Tobio sólo resopló, pero Tadashi supo que ya estaba a bordo.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>..............................................</p><p>
  <b>Tangerine : </b>
</p><p>Hola!, hay alguien ahí ????</p><p>..............................................</p><p>Las instrucciones parecían simples, debías ingresar con tu mail y la contraseña determinada, y se te asignarían unas cuantas ventanas de chat (dependiendo de la cantidad de gente conectada, compatibles en edad y las respuestas obtenidas en un test de preferencias), habían restricciones, muchas, pero básicamente buscaban una convivencia y experiencia sana entre los jóvenes, los mensajes eran moderados, prohibiendo el lenguaje violento y/o sexual, y aún no era posible el envío de fotografías, sólo texto plano.</p><p>El primer día, Tobio tenía asignada 5 ventanas de Chat, pero sólo una tenía a otra persona disponible al otro lado, y la ventana ya estaba parpadeando — <em>“Que insistente”</em> — pensó, pero le había prometido a Tadashi, por lo menos intentarlo.</p><p>..............................................</p><p>
  <b>Crow: </b>
</p><p>Hey …</p><p>..............................................</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow20:13:</b>
</p><p class="p1">Hey…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">entonces… que se supone que haga ahora???</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:14:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">seguir la corriente supongo … cuál es tu nombre?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:17:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">no le voy decir mi nombre a un extraño, y si eres un estafador ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine20:17:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sabes que el espíritu de esto es que conozcamos gente, cierto??</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:21:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">si … creo… si</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">entonces… cuál es tu nombre ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:22:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">no te lo diré si tu no me lo dices primero, como sabré yo que no eres un estafador ??</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:23:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">bien, sin nombres entonces</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:23:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">bien por mi</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:36:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">entonces dime…. que estudias o a que universidad vas ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:40:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">son demasiados datos, escoge uno</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:41:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">estábien, ¿que estudias?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine20:41:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fisioterapiay tú ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:43:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ciencias del deporte</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tobio se encontró ansioso frente a su computadora, esperando por algún tema para continuar la conversación… se ha dicho así mismo que le gusta estar solo tantas veces, que hay días en que hasta él se lo cree, pero hablar con más personas… se siente ¿ bien ?…</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:49:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hey … no irás a la Waseda?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:50:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">nop, pero que tu primer opción sea la Waseda me dice que... tú asistes a la Waseda? ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:01:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">quizás…</p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:01:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">demonios si</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:02:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Estoy ganando en esto de sacarte información</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:06:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">En tus sueños …</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine21:07:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">1-0 en tu cara</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:09:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">está bien… lo permito.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine21:10:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">lo permites????, qué eres? un monarca opresivo?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:27:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">oye… te desconectaste ????, se supone que debes despedirte….</p><p class="p1">de todas formas, debo terminar un informe de anatomía que me va a matar joven, si estás por aquí mañana, pasa a saludar ….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">..............................................</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“Quizás conocer gente nueva no es buena idea”</em> pensó mientras releía sus palabras, y recordaba diálogos del pasado con su antiguo equipo, con aquellos que jamás pudo establecer un vinculo más allá que vestir el mismo uniforme.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Le picaban las manos por responder, de hecho estaba tecleando una mediocre disculpa y algunas palabras de despedida, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto y sólo pudo cerrar su laptop de golpe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— No estoy mirando en caso de que te estés manoseando— dijo el rubio cubriéndose los ojos con una mano—Pero por favor ¿podrías limpiar la cocina?, es un asco y mañana vendrá tu compañero de clases y no quiero que piense que vivimos en un basural</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— Yo … no … ¡por dios Tsukishima!, ¿cómo crees que lo haría con la puerta sin seguro ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— Claro porque nunca hemos tenido ese inconveniente</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— ¿Es mi culpa que te guste entrar a habitaciones ajenas sin golpear?… en la madrugada</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— Necesitaba la calculadora, si me la hubieras devuelto a tiempo, no… seríamos tan cercanos.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— ¡No estamos teniendo esta conversación, no puedo tener esta conversación de nuevo! — dijo exasperado</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">— Limpia la cocina — gritó mientas salía —Yo limpiaré el baño para que el rey no dañe sus delicadas manos con los químicos….</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Aquel día fue un asco, a excepción de la mañana, pudo disfrutar de un buen café, gracias al talento natural de Tsukishima para preparar delicias aún sin contar con una maquina profesional, y pudieron recibir a Yamaguchi a tiempo para instruirlo para su entrevista con Akaashi, repasaron las bebidas básicas y algunos tips para clientes “problemáticos”, Yams no contaba con la experiencia, pero Tsukishima insistió en que lo compensaba con su carisma, y estas palabras de aliento ayudaron a amenizar sus nervios, nervios que lo tenían al borde de un ataque al corazón.Kageyama no podía creer que alguna vez estaría celoso de las habilidades blandas de su amigo, <em>sería posible que acaso entre los dos, ¿él era quien tenía una peor personalidad?</em>, prefirió no abrir esa puerta de inseguridades o no estaba seguro de poder cerrarla.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No tuvo clases, pero si hubo práctica, amaba la práctica, excepto que sus compañeros parecían preferir las levantadas del armador titular, y no es que sea malo, Shirabu era excelente en lo que hacía, tenía estabilidad, precisión y por sobretodo la confianza de todos los chicos, en especial de Ushijima, la estrella.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>intenta hacer lo tuyo</em>” le dijo el entrenador, pero bastó un par de colocaciones para que las quejas cayeran una a una, <em>“demasiado rápido”, “quién puede golpear eso, en serio?, quién ?”,“nos vas a matar en el primer set”,“cielos chico”</em>,la mayoría eran criticas consideradas, pero terminó en la banca en menos de 20 minutos, definitivamente no iba a ser titular hasta que Shirabu se graduara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“Debes potenciar a tu equipo, a cada uno, si no pueden seguir tu ritmo, tú debes bajar el tuyo para potenciar al conjunto, si no lo entiendes pasarás mucho tiempo ahí”</em> sentenció el capitán y estrella antes de dirigirse a las duchas, y a Tobio le hubiera dolido menos una patada en la cara.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Esta noche Tobio intento engañar al insomnio de otra manera, en vez de repasar las jugadas de aquel chico e imaginar cómo sería usar su potencia de salto ….abrió la plataforma y hoy 2 de las 5 ventanas parpadeaban, fue directo a la conversación que había dejado pendiente, podría jurar que aquella pestaña parpadeaba con más insistencia de todos modos…</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"><b>Tangerine</b> 03:46:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Holaholaholaholaholaholahola, acabo de terminar el informe y debía contárselo a alguien, pero es muy tarde y no quería molestar a mis amigos, y cómo sé que tu leerás esto a una hora más decente, has sido bendecido con este mensaje</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Crow 21:19:</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cielos gracias, me siento importante</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"><b>Tangerine</b> <strong>21:24 :</strong></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hey, volviste….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"><b>Crow</b> <strong>21:25:</strong></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Claro, por qué no iba a hacerlo idiota</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:26:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">no lo sé, no tienes ninguna obligación y ayer te fuiste como woaaah de la nada y yo …. pensé que era aburrido hablar conmigo</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:30:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hablas demasiado</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:32:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">si lo sé, mis amigos me lo dicen mucho, por eso me pareció buena idea participar en esto, sabes?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:33:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">para atormentar a más personas….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:35:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hey!… omitiré como heriste mis sentimientos y seguiré con la conversación que tenía planeada por si volvías</p><p class="p1">¿Cómo fue tu día?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"><b>Crow</b> <strong>21:36:</strong></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">planeada?, tienes que planear tus conversaciones?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:39:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">tienes una personalidad horrible, me compadezco de tus pobres amigos ….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"><b>Crow</b> <strong>21:42:</strong></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">no lo hagas, uno de ellos tiene una personalidad peor que la mía ….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:44:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">y ? cómo fue tu día ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:51:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">fue … supongo que normal ? y el tuyo ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:52:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">supones ? normal?, que tan malo fue?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kageyama se removió incomodo en su asiento evaluando si eran normal o correcto contarle estas cosas a un extraño, o extraña<em> (esperaba que fuera extraño porque le ha llamado idiota en varias oportunidades)</em> , el anonimato que promete la conversación le dio el empuje que necesitaba.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:03:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">fue …no tan bueno, tuve algunos problemas con unos senpais del club y como soy nuevo, el entrenador optó por dejarme en la banca, y odio la banca</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:05: </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2-0</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:06:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">????</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:09: </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2-0 , eres de primer año de la Waseda, y perteneces al club deportivo de ….. ?????</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:11:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">já… no te entregaré esta tan fácil</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:13:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">está bien, no tengo prisa, lo averiguaré, claramente soy mejor detective que tu …. volviendo a lo importante, que problemas hubo?</p><p class="p1">pd: yo también odio la banca</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:16:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">así queperteneces a un club? …..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">..............................................</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tobio necesitaba pensar antes de escribir, esta persona ya le había arrebatado dos puntos en su cara, y si le decía que sus levantadas eran demasiado rápidas para los rematadores, le entregaría el tercer punto en bandeja de plata, y su orgullo no se lo permitiría</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:17:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">claro, y no te diré a cual tan fácil, así que pierdes tu tiempo…. problema. cuéntame. ahora</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:22:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">quién es el monarca opresivo ahora ?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:23:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">me estás llamando rey ?, cielos gracias, es un apodo genial :3333333333</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:24:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2-1, eres un chico.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:26:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2-1 concedido. ahora.. problema</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:31:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">dicen que soy demasiado veloz para su ritmo</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:32:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">wow, no entiendo por qué la velocidad sería un problema, la velocidad es buena, entre más velocidad menos puede anticipar el otro equipo</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:32:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">cierto?????</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:34:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">yo odio cuando tengo que contenerme, cuando me piden que lo haga, nunca puedo hacerlo, creo que en el fondo es porque no quiero y termino en la banca.... creo que no es justo</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:37:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">hey... tengo que ponerme al día con algunas asignaturas....</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:40:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">oh si, yo también... fue bueno hablar contigo</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:40:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">si, lo mismo digo ...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:42:</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">vuelves mañana?</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:43:</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">nos vemos mañana idiota</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:44:</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sabes que técnicamente no nos podemos <span class="u">ver</span>, genio?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">..............................................</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confianza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Era como ver el Titanic apunto de estrellarse y no poder hacer nada salvo contener a respiración y rezar por recordar tus lecciones de nado.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mientras masticaba la espinaca de sus ravioles Akaashi estaba divagando entre sí debería volver a practicar nado libre o tomar aquel curso de fotografía que imparte la facultad los jueves después del almuerzo, cuando notó que su novio se había callado hace varios minutos y ahora observaba con ojos expectantes alguna reacción de su parte.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme ? pareces inusualmente callado hoy</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Creí que lo que más te gustaba de mi… eran mis silencios Samu, o sólo te gustan cuando finjo que no escucho las llamadas que respondes en la madrugada ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ah si, no era el Titanic, era su relación la que estaba a punto de estrellarse.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El ardor en sus manos le recordó drásticamente que debería dejar los guantes que le regaló Natsu antes de venir a Tokio más cerca de la entrada, o levantarse más temprano para organizar su día. La primera opción parecía más real y fácil.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Las calles Tokio vestían pálidas, los edificios cubiertos de vidrios reflectantes parecían intensificar el brillo cegador de la nieve en cada acera,creando un aura estéril y desconocida. Llevaba casi siete meses viviendo en la cosmopolita ciudad y aún no parecía recordar bien las calles, y si bien el trayecto desde su apartamento hasta la universidad era terreno seguro, prefería fingir que el cargo de consciencia no era tan grande como para interrumpir su rutina diaria y llevarlo a estar parado frente al pequeño café de fachada amaderada del área universitaria.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Inspiró profundo y pesado tratando de darse valor, creyó estarlo logrando mientras distraía sus nervios siguiendo la forma de las manos del chico en la registradora, podría jurar que aquellas manos eran de un armador, y fue cosa de pensarlo y escuchar las palabras de su madre resonar <em>“debes dejar de ver voley en todas partes cariño”</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El chico quién parecía apellidarse Akaashi estaba a punto de dirigirse a él pero claro, Hinata Shoyo era un imán para sujetos enormes con miradas amenazadoras.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Akaashi-San… a este lo atiendo yo — escupió el rubio de casi dos metros, sin poder disimular una risita torcida</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El joven de ojos azul profundo se apartó del mostrador sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero la advertencia sobre el ahora anfitrión estaba escrita en el ambiente</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— ¿En qué puede ayudar este humilde servidor a una celebridad cómo tú? o vienes a recalcarnos cómo hacer nuestro trabajo?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El sonido ahogado de asombro del chico que parecía estar organizando los tipos de leches hizo que el bochorno del pelirrojo sólo acrecentara obligándolo a hundirse más en su bufanda .</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata contuvo la respiración para calmar su estomago y se apresuro a escupir a una velocidad casi inhumana — Esto.. yo, estoy buscando al chico, tu compañero … cabello oscuro ? mirada amenazante, tu sabes ? — dijo aplastando su propio cabello y tratando de que su mirada fuera más agresiva, luchó por rescatar su nombre de las conversaciones en las que ha surgido con Oikawa-San pero honestamente la mayoría eran insultos.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Oh, la gente como ustedes, realmente parece reconocerse entre sí — dijo con una expresión entre diversión y recelo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata esperó por alguna explicación pero esta no llegó … — Podrías llamarlo por favor</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— No puedo,y no es que no quiera … nada me gustaría más que verlo manejar ... “esta” .... situación — el rubio gesticuló hacia Hinata, como si él fuera algo y no alguien — Él no está aquí, pero ten por seguro que me encargaré de hacerle saber que has pasado por aquí buscándolo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Gracias… supongo — Hinata no podía sacudirse la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo una especie de broma muy divertida para este chico —Podrías decirle ....que siento haber sido grosero con él, y que … — estuvo apunto de disculparse de parte de Oikawa-san pero no sería una disculpa honesta — Creo que eso es todo</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Está bien, ¿ hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— sip, muero de frío, podrías recomendarme alguna bebida caliente por favor Tsu… ku…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Tsukishima, y sí, creo que tengo la bebida perfecta para ti</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Antes que Hinata pudiera agradecerle nuevamente, el rubio ya se había girado por completo dandole la espalda — Akaashi-San… ¿Crees que Yamaguchi podría preparar esta bebida?, es una receta simple</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata supo al instante que el chico que había palidecido 3 tonos era Yamaguchi, su expresión era genuinamente graciosa y le recordaba a sí mismo los primeros partidos importantes que enfrentó.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Esperó por su bebida aproximadamente 5 minutos pero estaba seguro que para el chico sonrojado y tembloroso debió ser una eternidad.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Si necesita cualquier modificación o que la prepare de nuevo, puede decirme por favor — susurro mientras se inclinaba bruscamente.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hinata la probó, y aunque la bebida hubiera estado asquerosa, jamás le hubiera dicho nada, entiende lo que es necesitar apoyo, incluso de un extraño como él, pero a pesar de que parecía que esta era su primera preparación, la bebida estaba deliciosa, cálida y suave, se podía sentir el sabor de leche y el chocolate blanco mezclándose perfectamente.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Muchas gracias … emm ¿Yamaguchi?, está perfecta, volveré pronto por más.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Quizás las escaleras cada vez eran más largas o su estado físico había empeorado los últimos años, pero no había forma de que llegara tarde a la clase del señor Yamagawa (de nuevo) ya lo habían reprendido la última vez y su cuello quedó resentido de tanto disculparse.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Miró entre los rostros medianamente familiares y divisó aquella cabellera oscura, Kageyama parecía demasiado concentrado en un libro o eso diría alguien que no lo conoce, Yamaguchi intuye que prefiere refugiarse en palabras antes que enfrentar la mirada curiosa de alguno de sus pares</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Toma — se apresuro a decir a modo de saludo — Esto es para ti, yo mismo la hice, Tsuki dice que es tu receta favorita</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Gracias pero no quiero morir sin haber jugado en la selección, espera … ¿Akaashi-San te permitió preparar bebidas?, yo no pude hacerlas hasta después de 1 mes de entrenamiento — las palabras Tobio fueron disminuyendo de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro para sí mismo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— <em>Tsuki</em> intervino por mi</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Tsuki? Tsukishima ? ¿Por qué lo llamas así ? Es grosero y gigante y tiene una pésima personalidad, con ese diminutivo suena como si fuera un sujeto agradable</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Y es tu mejor amigo, y ES un sujeto agradable — peleó por sacudirse la cálida sensación de admiración del estomago para no perder el hilo de la tarea que le habían encomendado— bebela por favor</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tobio observó en silencio a su abochornado e ¿ilusionado? amigo, resignándose a probar un sorbo a la vezde la caliente bebida, después de todo si Akaashi-San había aprobado esto, no debería ser taaaaaan mala.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">—¿ Buena verdad ? — Yamaguchi ya no escondía lo orgulloso que estaba por su trabajo en ella — Es la segunda que preparo hoy, la primera fue para tu novio</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">5 segundos fueron los necesarios para que las palabras de Yamaguchi hicieran mella en él y escupiera su bebida — ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? No digas esas cosas en voz alta — Tobio rogaba que Yamaguchi no se refiriera a quién el creía que se refería— Explícate. Detalles. Ahora.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Tsuki dijo que era tu novio, pero me cuesta un poco seguir su sentido del humor, aunque dejó un mensaje para ti</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 19:18 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— no odias cuando las cosas se ponen raras ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:01 pm:</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— supongo... a quién le gustan las cosas raras ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:33 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">bueno... a mi generalmente, pero ahora me refiero a raras raras, cómo si todo estuviera cambiando y si este cambio no fuera bueno, o bueno quizás no tan bueno</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:34 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— hoy estás ? muy profundo???</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:38 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— nuestro capitán ha sido invitado a la selección, incluso la universidad le ofreció una graduación anticipada para que pueda concentrarse sólo en eso y ....</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:40 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">y.... eso suena bastante bueno, más que bueno... yo daría un riñón y la mitad de mi hígado por jugar en la selección...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:42 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— soy una persona horrible, porque es mi amigo y debería alegrarme por él, y lo hago... pero su posición en el equipo es muy difícil de llenar ...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 20:45 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— y sientes que sin él tu equipo se va a hundir ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 20:51 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">estoy seguro que nos vamos a hundir sin él , pd : no creo que puedas jugar a nivel profesional sin un riñón y medio hígado tonto</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow20:53 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— mira, probablemente no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero... un equipo es eso… un equipo, ninguna persona es tan fuerte como todos en la cancha, las victorias y derrotas es algo que comparten .... no depende de una sola persona, por muy talentosa que esta sea</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:05 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— wow, quién iba a pensar que podías ser así de profundo</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:06 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— lo sé, soy un genio...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:07 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— un genio pretencioso</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:07 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— cállate idiota</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:12 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— creo que me estaba ahogando en esto, gracias genio pretencioso</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:15 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— de todas formas tu equipo no tiene alguien que lo supla ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:27 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— agggg es complicado, el suplente es mi mejor amigo ¿ sabes ?, y es sorprendente, diría que uno de los mejores, pero creo que la razón por la que está en el equipo es por nosotros (sus amigos) y porque es algo que ha hecho toda su vida... sé que le gusta... lo he visto en sus ojos.... pero lo conozco, sé que la presión de la competencia a nivel universitaria, que todos los ojos estén en él, es más de lo que puede y querrá soportar</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow21:36 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— cuando se tiene que ir el capitán?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21:38 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— a fin de año, y este trimestre está por terminar.... ):</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow21:42 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— Oi, estoy seguro que llegarán buenos novatos .... confía en eso, y creo que debes darle más crédito a tu amigo, nadie se mete a la liga universitaria sólo por costumbre</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine21:48 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— tienes que conocerlo... cuando me asegure que no eres un asesino serial, te lo presentaré :p</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">——-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">conocerse? presentarse a sus amigos? él debería presentarle a Tsuki? No. definitivamente primero le presentaría a Yams. — pensó Tobio</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">—-</p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 21 :55 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— oh lo siento solo he hablado de mi... cuando hable demasiado solo dímelo si?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 21:56 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— entendido</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:01 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— me quieres contar cómo fue tu día?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:02 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">—normal supongo</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:04 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— tienes prohibido usar la palabra “normal”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:06 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— está bien, estoy... ansioso, me gustaría ser mejor en los estudios, o que por lo menos se me hiciera más fácil</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:09 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— oh, te imaginaba como un intelectual, con lentes cuadrados, y una colección interminable de 100.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow22:13 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— lamento decepcionar a tu imaginación y a mis padres jajaj… pero no, me gustaría sólo poderjugar</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:23 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— a mi también, aunque he aprendido mucho, si algún día te lesionas, puedo…. bueno aún no puedo hacer nada, pero podré :D</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:27 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— em… bueno y si tu algún día quieres mejorar tu rutina de entrenamiento … creo que puedo hacerlo, pero probablemente más adelante pueda hacerlo mucho mejor</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine22:33 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— oh de verdad ? me encantaría, me gustaría fortalecer más mis piernas</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:34 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— estudiaré un buen plan para ti</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:36 pm</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— gracias :DDDDDD, prepararé?…. algo se me ocurrirá, te lo prometo</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tobio no quería despedirse pero la idea de quedarse sin tema o aburrir al chico hacia que sus dedos se paralizaran sobre el teclado, de todas formas esta especie de promesas le parecía un buen punto de termino.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:41 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— ya es tarde, supongo que me despido ?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:43 pm :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— ya sé que crees que soy un monarca opresivo, pero no debes pedirme permiso para irte</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Crow 22:45 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— si lo sé idiota, estaba tratando de ser amable</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 22:46 pm : </b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">— oh, eso es amabilidad? Buenas noches tonto.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Era el día, hoy estaba decidido a llegar a la practica matutina con la mejor disposición a bajar su ritmo y ser el armador que este equipo necesita.</p>
<p class="p1">Despertó sin necesidad de posponer la alarma, y mientras desayunaba se preguntó si aquel chico estaría linea, sacudió literalmente su cabeza ante la idea, porque francamente … ¿quién se conectaría a una plataforma de prueba a las 7 am sólo para darle los buenos días a un extraño?. Bueno él aparentemente. Encendió la computadora y trató de ignorar el tamborileó nervioso de sus dedos mientras la página cargaba.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Un latido, la pestaña que buscaba ya se encontraba parpadeando y la sonrisa en su rostro fue instantánea, lástima que sólo duró unos segundos</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El chico con el que ha estado intercambiado mensajes no estaba conectado, sino que al parecer los mensajes de madrugada eran lo suyo y eso estaba bien, estaba genial, pero …. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">..............................................</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Tangerine 03:11 am :</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero…. ¿qué piensas de tener una cita con otro chico?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bokuto Kotaro, pero puedes llamarme como gustes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Borró, escribió, volvió a borrar y decidió que no podía lidiar con esto ahora, ¿qué se suponía que significaba esto?, ¿una invitación? ¿una invitación a qué específicamente ?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">El sol no había empezado a filtrarse en la ventana y el vapor de su café aún era visible sobre el pequeño escritorio que había armado nada más se había instalado en aquella habitación gris. Su padre lleno de emoción mal disimulada insistió en que no era necesario dejar la casa para enfocarse en sus estudios, que podían mantener las cosas justo como estaban, pero Tobio quería más, necesitaba hacer esto por él mismo y presentía que Tsukishima también.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">--Agh!,-- Tobio cerró la pantalla de su computadora con más fuerza de la necesaria inclinándose sobre ella, tratando de recomponerse ante la avalancha de recuerdos que ha tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Era demasiado joven, demasiado interesado en todo lo que se relacionara al voleyball, demasiado inexperto en ocultar lo que él supone que debería ocultar, sobretodo a esa edad y sobretodo en ese lugar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">La práctica había terminado, y por primera vez su nombre había salido de los labios de entrenador como una posibilidad real para jugar en un partido de práctica contra el Shiratorizawa, (como suplente, claro) , pero aún así…destacar entre los 4 de primer año era un golpe de emoción que estaba encantado de tomar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Recibió más miradas incrédulas que de aprobación pero no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que finalmente estaba avanzando en el camino que siempre sintió propio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Una de esas miradas (de las buenas miradas) venía de Iwaizumi-San.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">¿Cómo describir a Iwaizumi-San? Fuerte, claro que sí, el as más fuerte que Tobio haya visto, ¿con una paciencia de santo ? por supuesto. Nadie más que él podría atraer a tierra a alguien con tendencias de dejarse llevar por las ideas más absurdas y geniales como Oikawa-San, pero si se lo pidieran, a pesar de su pobre afinidad con las letras, Kageyama Tobio podría escribir innumerables poemas sobre la suavidad bajo esa corteza tan dura, sobre la amabilidad que él mismo ha experimentado de primera mano cada vez que se ha excedido entrenando, cada vez que se ha lanzado con un pelín más de la fuerza necesaria tras un balón ya perdido. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Casi llegando a los vestidores luchó contra el reflejo de cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos, pero es que no esperó chocar justamente con el torso descubierto de Iwaizumi, aún cubierto de sudor y la lista mental de virtudes sobre Iwaizumi-San quedó rápidamente eclipsada por otros atributos, y es que a pesar de que la musculatura en su abdomen parecía empezar a formarse, Tobio podía prever perfectamente como los años no harían otra cosa más que acentuar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tembló, se alejó y escondió su pánico interno lo mejor que pudo de sus compañeros de equipo, y por si no había quedado claro hasta ahora…Kageyama Tobio tenía el mayor crush de la historia con su senpai, y en el remoto caso que Oikawa no lo hubieranotado antes, ahora lo sabia con claridad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">El quiebre estrepitoso de la risa de Oikawa vino a confirmar lo obvio, no era necesario ser un genio para notar como el ambiente estaba tensándose a cada segundo, Oikawa sonreía demasiado tirante para ser algo natural y en sus ojos Tobio solo pudo ver rencor. <em>Oikawa lo odió desde ese día. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—Hey Shitikawa, ¿qué tripa se te rompió ahora?, dúchate antes que se te enfrié el sudor y cojas un resfriado</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No te preocupes por mi Iwachan, deberías preocuparte por tu sudor antes que el mio, creo que a todos nos desespera lo lento que te desvistes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tobio notó la posesividad en la voz de Oikawa, lo había atrapado, podría jurar que Oikawa supo exactamente qué y de qué forma estaba viendo Tobio a Iwaizumi, y no le gustó para nada.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Kageyama Tobio le gustan los chicos, probablemente desde mucho antes deese incidente tan desafortunado mientras se perdía en la figura y forma de su senpai y era descubierto por Oikawa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quizás su rivalidad se debe a que ambos compartían la misma posición en el equipo, y que Tobio finalmente alternó algunos partidos en su primer año con el talentoso armador oficial del equipo, quitándole algo del protagonismo que Oikawa odiaba compartir, pero en el fondo Tobio sabia que había algo más ahí, algo más oscuro y negado. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Como sí Tobio fuera capaz de competir en algún nivel con Oikawa, como sí realmente tuviera una oportunidad con el As del Kitagawa Daiichi, como sí alguna vez pudiera dejar de sentirse incómodo y ajeno a cualquier persona.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y ahora, ¿había una oportunidad para él?, este chico le agradaba, parecía tener todo lo que Tobio no poseía. Ciertamente hablar con el no era difícil, todo lo contrario, él quería hablar más y más con él, saber cómo estuvo su día y contarle cómo estuvo el suyo, aunque no con muchas palabras. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pero no se conocían, para nada. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">¿y si lo arruinaba?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">¿y si no es lo que este chico espera que sea?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">y cuando lo arruine, ¿cuales son las chances de volver a conectar con alguien así de agradable y cálido?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rogar no era lo suyo, y estaba tan desesperado por no tener que pasarse por casa más de lo necesario que tomó lo que la señora Minami le ofreció, no era fotografía pero esperaba que las clases de dibujo funcionaran bien para él, o por lo menos le brindaran refugio. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A su pesar… extrañaba el calor, y es que se ha dedicado a decir mil veces que cualquier escenario era mejor que sudar por pestañear, pero ya no tenía las practicas para capear el frío. — <em>Aquí vamos de nuevo </em>—se dijo en voz baja cuando la seguidilla de imágenes mentales sobre aquella lesión que lo alejó de lo que más le apasionaba comenzó a reproducirse en un loop incomodo y triste. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Pequeños pero brillantes rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del pasillo marfil,alentándolo a continuar su camino, llegaba tarde y odiaba llegar tarde. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Carcajadas forzadas y gritos poco amigables salieron la de la única puerta entreabierta y Akaashi Keiji deseó sin éxito que aquella no fuera la sala 13-C, pero las cosas no han salido como Akaashi ha esperado desde hace mas tiempo del que le gustaría. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eran todos alumnos de tercer y cuarto año, de diversas carreras y programas. No era posible que casi profesionales se estuvieran burlando de uno de sus compañeros abiertamente. crueldad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">— Señor Bokuto, le he dicho que el arte abstracto no debe ser así de obvio, el ejercicio de esta semana era precisamente no incluir lineas tan … evidentes —resopló molesto. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi dudó si golpear, interrumpir y presentarse, pero el segundo estallido de risas del grupo lo paralizó, sus ojos se encontraron con el chico que acababa de presentar su obra, avergonzado intentando recoger su canva con manos torpes y temblorosas, (lo que hizo que botara su obra), produciendo una tercera ola de risas innecesarias. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Olvidó las convenciones sociales y sólo reaccionó cuando estaba arrodillado junto a él, quería ayudar al pobre chico de alguna manera — Me parece un búho precioso, eres muy muy talentoso.— No estaba mintiendo para consolarlo, la pintura era vibrante y llamativa, Akaashi quiso sonreír al tan solo verla. Los hombros de chico se relajaron y le regalaron una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa antes de desaparecer al final del salón con la canva protegida contra su pecho</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Como un resfriado en invierno la sonrisa de aquel chico se le había contagiado y tuvo la fuerza para omitir esa ola de miradas (pesadas, acusadoras, poco amigables) y finalmente presentarse — Lamento haber entrado así, mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji de la facultad de periodismo y me gustaría unirme a este curso. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">— Claro… claro — interrumpió el maestro agitando sus brazos frente a el — La señora Minami me ha avisado que te nos unirías hoy, puedes sentarte al final del aula y observar la presentación de tus nuevos compañeros para que presentes algo la próxima clase. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi asintió en silencio y se deslizo al final tratando de no cruzar mirada con ninguno de sus ahora compañeros.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">— Hey! — susurró aún nervioso aquel chico de ojos tan dorados que no parecían humanos — Puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres… si no quieres está bien, pero … bueno es que es difícil ser el nuevo … digo .. no creo que tú seas difícil porque pareces genial, diablos, perdón, me refiero a que … </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">— Llámame Akaashi. Te lo agradezco pero por hoy me sentaré en la última fila… para observar mejor — le pareció pertinente aclarar por qué declinaba su invitación</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">— Bokuto … Bokuto Kotaro, pero... puedes llamarme como gustes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">..............................................</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Tangerine 03:11 am :</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero…. ¿qué piensas de tener una cita con otro chico?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">..............................................</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Crow 07: 16 am : </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">por mi está bien, si para ti también. </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>